


Chance Encounters - Part 3

by MadDormouse



Series: Chance Encounters [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Yogcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strippin and Martyn fight to escape from the underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounters - Part 3

Peeking over the rock, Strippin counted the monsters. He and Martyn were on the light's edge at the bottom of the chasm. The torches had kept them safe while the railman built weapons for their escape. He could see two Creepers and a handful of zombies. Luckily there weren't any skeletons. Strippin didn't want any snipers picking them off from a distance.  
"So what's the plan?" asked Martyn.  
"We get to higher ground and dig up," the railman replied. "I'm being cautious. Weapons ready?"  
Martyn nodded and pulled out his crude sword. He gripped it in his hands and tested the weight. It would have to do. The sprite let out a surprised noise when he saw Strippin holding a crowbar as his only weapon.  
"Wasn't there enough to make a sword?" asked the shorter man. "Why'd you make just that?"  
"Whatcha mean 'just that'? A crowbar is the only weapon a true man needs," said an insulted Strippin.  
Martyn glanced away so the man wouldn't see him roll his eyes. "Sorry. Didn't mean to offend anyone."  
"Whatever. Now, we're gonna go in hard and fast! See where the side tunnel goes up and to the right?"  
The sprite nodded, making note of how close they would come to the Creepers.  
"Head that way," said Strippin. "On my mark … go!"  
Martyn followed closely behind Strippin, using him as a shield. The Creepers instantly zeroed in on the two men. Strippin steered towards the zombies, catching their attention as well. Martyn wanted to yell at the man and tell him he was mad, but was too terrified of the creatures. He remained close to Strippin.  
Once all the creatures were approaching the adventurers, the railman indicated for Martyn to follow his every lead. When the zombies had shambled closer, Strippin ran back towards the Creepers. The sprite was aghast. He was almost too shocked to follow the bearded man. However, the zombies' moans pushed him onwards.  
"You're mad!" Martyn finally yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
Strippin didn't answer, but ran right by the two Creepers. Their green skin started to glow. Martyn started pushing at Strippin to get him to go past the monsters faster. The sprite then swung his sword without looking back, but he felt the blade make contact with one of the monsters.  
The explosion knocked both Strippin and Martyn to their knees. The smoke cleared to reveal the dual explosion had killed all but one zombie. It was dazed and didn't seem to notice the two adventurers at first. Martyn took the opportunity to kill it in one final blow.  
"Genius," said Strippin in self gratification.  
Martyn merely shook his head. The two trekked up into the side tunnel and out of the chasm. After a few minutes the tunnel ended abruptly. Strippin placed a torch and pulled out a pick.  
"Now, as long as no other monsters came after us from behind, we can dig up," said Strippin.  
Martyn pushed some stone and dirt into a crude barrier on the floor and pulled out his own pickaxe. The two men began mining through the stone to escape the underground.  
The journey back to the surface was much less eventful. The two picked away at the stone in silence. Martyn mused over what to say to the man he tried to kill, while Strippin's main thoughts were once again on finding his brother. In the end, neither one said anything until after breaking through the earth's surface.  
Strippin used his forearm to shield his eyes from the sun. "At least its daylight out."  
"What now?" asked Martyn.  
The railman didn't even hesitate. "I need to find Benji. If he's still alive."  
"Good luck," the blonde man replied.  
"Thanks," Strippin said, turning to the adventurer. "And about before."  
"We've already been over this. It's water under the bridge"  
"So go find your brother," said Martyn with a smile.  
Strippin adjusted his gear and started walking towards the horizon.  
"I noticed you never said goodbye," the blonde man yelled after him.  
"See you later then!" Strippin called back with a wave.  
***  
After climbing up the tallest mountain he could find in the area, Strippin scanned the distance. At first all he saw was endless forests, deserts, and oceans going off in all different directions. He was about to give up hope for finding something else so quickly, when he noticed the distinct angular outline of something manmade.  
"Hah!" Strippin exclaimed.  
In was definitely a long ways off, but he could travel it. However, after his recent adventures Strippin was hesitant to face a world of monsters without being prepared. The man scratched his brown beard. Weapons aside, he thought he had a good idea for traversing the distance.  
"Something from railcraft," he mused. "Maybe a tunnel bore?"


End file.
